Beyblade Metal Surge
by FunnySideUp
Summary: I am not big on summaries but they all go to the Academy with old enimies with improved strength but they may not stay as long as they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Kenta entered Bey Park where he saw his friends Kyoya, Madoka, and Benkei. He saw them jumping in excitement.

"What are you guys to happy about?" Kenta asked.

"Didn't you hear Beyblade Academy Try-Outs are finally in our town!" Benkei yelled.

"What really we have to go try-out!" Kenta said.

"Your right Kenta lets go Gingka already left" Madoka said.

"Madoka how are you going to get into the Academy when you don't even battle" Kyoya said.

"I do battle simulations all the time I am sure I can manage and besides I won't be going there for battling only for beyblade research" Madoka said.

"Can we all just go already I want to battle BULL BULL BULL BULL BULLLLLLL!" Benkei yelled.

-Moments Later-

"Gingka!" Kenta yelled while running into the Try-Out building.

"Huh you guys… well good thing you made it in time it is about to start well actually it already started but I wanted to wait for you guys so I had Madoka reserve us our own tournament" Gingka said.

"Madoka why didn't you say anything" Hyoma asked.

"It was a surprise."

"Can we just get this on already" Hikaru said.

The man that speaks at every tournament got his microphone and started speaking.

"Welcome… well there is no audience thanks to Madoka so we have Hyoma .vs. Hikaru on our left and Kenta .vs. Madoka on the right" the man announced.

"But let's start this 3…2…1… LET IT RIPPPPPP!" Everyone yelled.

Immediately Madoka ripped her Mad Gasher, Kenta ripped his Flame Sagittario, Hikaru ripped her Storm Aquario, and Hyoma ripped his Rock Aries.

-In Kenta's Battle-

"Alright Mad Gasher speed your rotation" Madoka ordered.

Mad Gasher began going around in circles around the rim of the wide stadium implanted into the ground.

"Sagittario keep your ground" Kenta said.

"_What is Kenta thinking as soon as my rotation is at its limit I will just knock him out the stadium he sure is planning something" Madoka said._

"_Once Madoka tries_ _to hit me I will just dodge it and go with Flame Claw" Kenta thought._

_-In Hikaru's Battle-_

"Go Aquario!" Hikaru shouted.

Aquario was constantly hitting Aries with short-range attacks.

"Aries use your spin track" Hyoma ordered.

Aries used its spin track to move Aquario to another place.

"Now Aries Horn Throw Destruction" Hyoma commanded.

Aries attacked Aquario with it spin track.

"No so fast Aquario Tsunami Assault!"

All of a sudden Aquario's facebolt shined and the Aquario went in the middle of the stadium and started spinning in one place which caused a Tsunami that was sucking in Aries making him slow down.

"It seems as though Hikaru's bey has learned a new special move things have got a little interesting folks" the announcer said.

"Hikaru has a new move what!" Masamune said.

"That's my Hikaru always training" Gingka said.

"What!" Hyoma yelled.

"I have been training if you haven't noticed, Hyoma" Hikaru said.

-In Madoka's Battle-

"Alright Mad Gasher attack Sagittario head on" Madoka commanded.

Mad Gasher immediately attacked after stopping from building up rotation.

"Sagittario move out of the way!" Kenta said quickly as Gasher approached his bey.

Sagittario backed up and Gasher was so fast it went directly out of the stadium.

"We have a winner folks Kenta Yumiya!" the announcer yelled.

"But I planned it perfectly… wait Sagittario stayed in one place and waited for me to do that" Madoka said.

"Actually I just wanted the battle to last longer I could have just used Flame Claw" Kenta said while rubbing his head and laughing.

"_Great now I will never learn more about beys" Madoka thought with a frown._

"Yeah Kenta!" Gingka yelled.

-In Hyoma's battle-

"You better do something before I win this" Hikaru said.

"You should be worrying about yourself Hikaru because tsunamis can be stopped with its friction" Hyoma said.

The tsunami suddenly stopped leaving Aquario down for the count.

"What!"

"You should have studied your move well Hikaru" Hyoma said.

"Of course!" Madoka yelled now in the audience.

"Tsunamis lose energy because of all the friction it causes leaving the focus otherwise the center point weakened so because Aquario was a part of that focus it is extremely weak" Madoka said while looking at her computer.

"Aries now attack" Hyoma commanded.

Aries charged at Aquario and knocked it out of the stadium.

"Aquario" Hikaru said while looking where the Aquario landed.

"And so Hyoma wins!" the announcer yelled.

"Hyoma will fight Kenta in the second round."

"Hey Hikaru you really had me scared mind if we train together sometime?" Hyoma asked with a smile.

Hikaru blushed.

They both walked to the audience seats together.

"Now Next will be Sora .vs. Masamune, Kyoya .vs. Yu, Gingka .vs. Ryuga, and Benkei .vs. Tsubasa" the announcer yelled.

They all went to their implanted stadiums.

"COME ON SORA DON'T LET MASAMUNE SCARE YOU!" Kenta yelled.

Sora looked very determined after Kenta said that.

"GOOD LUCK YU AND KYOYA!" Hyoma yelled.

Yu and Kyoya gave Hyoma a smirk back.

"COME ON BENKEI KICK SOME BEYY" Madoka yelled.

"COME ON GINGKA YOU CAN BEAT EM'" Hikaru yelled.

"3…2…1 LETT ITTT RIPPPPP" Everyone yelled.

-In Sora's battle-

"Alright Cyber Pegasus attack Unicorno head on!" Sora ordered.

"Unicorno dodge his hits" Masamune ordered.

They both obeyed there leaders Cyber Pegasus kept trying to hit Unicorno but Unicorno kept dodging.

"If I keep this up Masamune will hit me with a surprise attack" Sora thought.

"I will win this I am number 1!" Masamune thought.

-In Ryuga's battle-

"L-Drago now attack" Ryuga said.

L-Drago began to hit Pegasus with powerful strength.

"Pegasus Galaxy Nova!" Gingka commanded.

Pegasus then went in the air and with an extreme amount of power slammed on L-Drago's facebolt which made the bey stop spinning.

"But we just…"

"You should have gone right down to business Ryuga I plan on winning" Gingka said.

Ryuga just growled and snatched his bey off of the floor and walked to the stands.

"And Gingka is the winner next person to win will fight him in the next round" the announcer said.

"Ryuga…" Kenta mumbled.

-In Yu's battle-

"Let's go Libra take out the bey yeah" Yu cheered.

Libra was constantly hitting Leone.

"Roar, Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

Leone then went around Libra and started hitting it.

"Grrr" Yu growled and Kyoya responded with a smirk.

-In Benkei's Battle-

"You won't beat me Tsubasa" Benkei said.

"Bull charge at him now!" Benkei yelled.

Bull went to Eagle and hit him with amazing power.

"Hmm I didn't think you were that powerful I mine as well end this now fly eagle!" Tsubasa yelled.

Eagle flew into the sky.

"Wha-"Benkei said.

"Dividing Crush" Tsubasa ordered.

Eagle began to soar down with extreme power aiming for Bull's facebolt.

"I don't think so Dark Bull Tornado Bull Uppercut" Benkei commanded.

Dark Bull then charged at Eagle in the air.

"Oh no with Benkei's 11.123 attack advantage with his attack and Tsubasa's 12.234 defense advantage that power will be-"

Eagle and Bull hit each other and an amazing power caused a powerful wind which made Benkei and Tsubasa flew back to the ground.

"Let's see who won this it seems to be…"

The dust that they caused went away and Benkei was spinning (barely) and Eagle was half way in the stadium.

"BENKEI!" the announcer yelled.

Kenta jumped from his seat and starting cheering for Benkei.

"You really had me worried Tsubasa" Benkei said.

Tsubasa just grabbed his bey and walked away.

"What a quiet guy" Benkei thought.

-In Yu's battle-

Leone was still hitting Libra.

"That's enough how about we end this Kyoya" Yu said.

"Couldn't agree more" Kyoya agreed.

"Roar Leone Wild Wing Fang Dance" Kyoya yelled.

All of a sudden a tornado came around Leone.

"I got a trick to Libra Inferno Blast" Yu said.

A green blast and a tornado both interacted with each other and caused a big explosion.

"Hold your hats guys" Madoka said while putting her arm up.

After the explosion we could see Kyoya still spinning and Libra down.

"What I couldn't have lost no I messed up no you cheating no fair no fair" Yu said throwing a tantrum.

Madoka ran down and carried Yu.

"I will beat you next time you Lion freak wait until our next match do you hear me do you hear me!" Yu said while kicking and screaming.

-In Sora's battle-

"Alright Cyber Pegasus time to end this attack Cyber Pegasus" Sora said.

Cyber Pegasus charged towards Unicorno but it teleported.

"What how did it-"

"Now Ray Striker Lighting Sword Flash" Masamune said.

Ray Unicorno's spirit as a Unicorn gathered all its energy into its horn and was heading to attack the red Pegasus.

"Not so fast Cyber Pegasus O.V. Drive" Sora commanded while swishing his hand out.

Suddenly Cyber Pegasus became surrounded by cybernetic energy but its spirit just had red aura around it.

"Madoka what is that around Cyber Pegasus?" Gingka asked.

Madoka searched "Cyber Pegasus" on her computer and it showed the beyblade.

"Well it seems as though that Cyber Pegasus is a Cyber Pegasus 100HF beyblade with a painted Fusion Wheel and it is surrounded by cybernetic energy causing the Fusion Wheel to be much stronger then in its normal state and its speed has increased but basically it has as much power as any other special move" Madoka said.

"Yeah Sora win this!" Kenta yelled.

Pegasus and Unicorno clashed into each other leaving a huge explosion.

"Talk about a Cyber Clash folks that was an amazing impact!" the announcer said.

The explosion dust went away and Ray Striker was knocked out of the ring.

"And Sora is the winner!" the announcer said.

"Yeah Sora!" Kenta yelled.

All of a sudden the announcer phone started ringing.

"Hello. Yeah. WHAT! Ok fine. Yeah I understand."

"Well everyone you are all going to the Academy it seems as though the bos- I mean the principal wants you all there so there is no reason we should continue this. The ship to get there will come at 8:00 in the morning."

Everyone jumped for joy.


	2. Tag Tournament In Session

"Come on you guys I have the most bags and I am near the docks already" Madoka said.

"Where does she find the energy for these things" Benkei said while panting.

"Who knows?" 

"Come on come on hurry!" Madoka said while rushing them into the ship.

"Well now that we are finally on the ship, Madoka, what do we do now" Gingka said while glancing at Madoka.

"Well, Gingka, I was thinking that I would check out the competition at the Academy ya following me" Madoka said.

"I think that's a great idea" Kenta exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I think it's a dumb idea I just want to battle and defeat everyone there knowing there skills won't make the battle fun" Kyoya said.

"I agree with Kyoya but I really want to know my competition" Gingka said.

"Fine but I am putting my ear plugs in" Kyoya said while doing so.

"Alright Madoka start it already" Yu said.

"All I have to do is gather info from the school site, hack into the school's computer, and I guess I will go from greatest to least" Madoka said.

"Okay it seems Reji is there" Madoka said.

"Oh yeah I remember that snake freak I want my revenge from my last battle" Yu said angrily.

"Seems like everyone we fought before is here but they're on Team Dark Nebula" Madoka said.

"What!" Kyoya yelled.

"I knew you couldn't ignore this Kyoya" Benkei said.

"Huh Sarah is that you?" Kenta said.

"Yeah it's me and as soon as we set foot in the Academy you and I are enemies" Sarah said aggressively.

"Hmph just what I would expect yeah let the best blader win" Kenta said.

"It says that we all need to be on teams for the Academy so how about we all figure that out" Madoka said.

"Oh and a Tag Team battle will be in session when we get there so choose wisely."

"I want my own team Madoka" Kyoya said.

"Alright who will be on this team?" Madoka asked.

"Firstly Benkei and I will be tag partners and I want Sarah on my team she seems like she wants revenge on a certain person."

Sarah glanced at Kenta.

"I also want Tsubasa on my team he seems like a good match-up with Sarah" Kyoya said.

"_Kyoya is smarter than I thought, of course him and Benkei would be good with his high attack power but Kyoya didn't want to be that obvious with his plan so he picked Benkei. Not to mention teaming up Sarah and Tsubasa this would have seemed stupid at first but it can have good stamina combos with Eagle very clever Kyoya very clever" Madoka thought._

"_What "a good match-up" with a spoiled brat but the good thing is I am on a team with a good blader so I can hold it for a while" Tsubasa thought._

"I am all done and we will be called Team Wild Fang."

"Guess it's my turn… hmmm let's see I want Hyoma, Hikaru, Kenta, Sora, Yu, Masamune, and Ryu-"

"I think not!" Ryuga said.

"Yeah Gingka I want to be on another team, too" Masamune said.

"On my team?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah!" Masamune yelled.

"What about you Ryuga?" Madoka asked.

"I want to spy on the Dark Nebula see what they are up to" Ryuga said thinking everyone would believe him.

"Well okay but you must battle one of them due to their try-out regulation" Madoka said.

"Whatever."

"Oh since those two are not in how about you, Madoka?" Gingka said.

"Oh me…" Madoka said while blushing and Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"So yes then?"

"And my team is Team Starblast' Gingka added.

"Of course are we all set?" Madoka said.

Everyone nodded.

"**We are arriving at Bey Island and approaching Beyblade Academy" the pilot announced.**

"Hurry Gingka what are the pairing?" Madoka said.

"Oh umm… Me and Hyoma, Hikaru and you, and Sora and Kenta I guess" Gingka said.

"_He didn't even have to think! Gingka has a very short lasting performance tip after he is hit or he hits so he can cancel out one problem with Hyoma to block those attacks so Gingka can last longer. I am not a very strong blader but with Hikaru's special move to make clones of her bey can distract the bladers until I have enough rotation to knock them both out. With Sora's O.V. Drive move he and Kenta can use wicked combo attacks. Not even I can "guess" that! _

"**We are now landing" the pilot announced.**

Everyone got off the plane.

Everyone put on colored jackets.

Gingka, Kenta, Sora, and Sarah were wearing red.

Madoka, Yu, Hikaru, Benkei, and Hyoma were wearing yellow.

Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Masamune were wearing blue.

"Well apparently red are listed as the weakest bladers with weak beys they are called Flame Red because of their good blading sprits. Lightning Yellow because of their excellent and intelligence in battle are the most strategic bladers. Grand Blue because of their strength in battles and they are considered the most respected and strong bladers on campus" Madoka said.

"But I am a strong blader" Gingka mumbled.

"Of course you are Gingka but I guess the Chansler has a different opinion" Madoka said.

"Enough chit-chat let's head to the tournament" Masamune said.

"You guys we have to enter our teams first" Madoka said.

Everyone gave her a "you know what to do" look.

"Fine I will send him an email" Madoka said while rolling her eyes.

At the Tournament

A man with a bald head and a sharp beard rose on a machine with the spotlight on him.

"Welcome all my name is Chansler Richards and we are kicking off out first semester at Bey Academy with a Tag Tournament. But don't forget every contest has a prize. 1st place gets 1000 Bey Points which means a 100 in their field class. 2nd place gets 900 which means a 90 in their field class. 3rd place 600 points which means an 80 in their field class and so on."

"That guy doesn't seem like the kind of person that would put Gingka in flaming red" Sora said.

"I agree" Hyoma said.

"I did see someone standing near the audience he was taking down notes and left right before the announcer guy said we would all enter weird right?" Yu said.

"Who cares" Masamune said while standing up.

"Everyone knows I am going to win this!" Masamune said while pointing his finger out.

"Sit down so we can see the first match-up!" Hikaru yelled while hitting him in the head leaving a big red bump.

"Speaking of matches I haven't seen Ryuga around" Kenta said.

"He is probably trying to enter that team so he can "spy on them" Kyoya said.

"The first match will be with" the announcer guy came out of nowhere and pointed to the huge screen as is randomized names.

"Ryuga and Ryutaro versus Akira and Takashi" the announcer said.

"So he got on their team huh he seems different" Kenta said.

"Probably just keeping up with the crew" Hyoma said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Madoka exclaimed

"What happened?" Benkei yelled.

"That is not Thermal Lacerta!" Madoka yelled.

"What?" Everyone said.

Madoka typed into her computer.

"I knew it I just knew it that is Hyper Pisces W105RF it has a rubber flat performance tip like Gingka's Storm Pegasus so that is some high attack power which can easily knock out a bey. Don't forget the Hyper Fusion Wheel which is good with smash attacks. Although stamina went down rapidly it makes up for it with amazing attack this is an evolved bey!" Madoka said.

"_An evolved bey huh" Gingka thought._

"Shall we end this quickly Ryuga?" Ryutaro asked.

"Yes I shall L-Drago Special Move-"

"Let me my dear friend."

"Hyper Pisces Special Move Blazing Inferno Hit!"

Pisces' bit-beast, a shark, was surrounded by fire and was charging at Osamu's new bey, Cyclone Orso, and Takashi's newly created bey, Rock Mermandian's beast, a merman, was knocked out of the stadium.

"_Did he really get this strong?" Ryuga asked himself._

"That was…" Hyoma tried to say.

"So much power in one hit!" Sarah said.

"And the winners are Ryuga and Ryutaro and Takashi and Osamu are now added onto Team Starblast and also Akira!"

"Great more strong bladers awesome' Gingka said.

"Next will be-'

The announcer looked at the screen.

After that there were just anonymous bladers fighting Team Wild Fang and Team Starblast.

"We are down to our last 3 teams' folks Team Wild Fang, Team Dark Nebula, and Team Starblast who will win the prize? Let's see" the announcer said while pointing to the giant screen.

"Next is Tsubasa and Sarah versus Teru and Captain Capri" the announcer said.

"_Let's see what the brat's got" Tsubasa thought while getting ready to rip._

"_Come on Sarah you can do this" Sarah thought to herself._

"3…2…1 LET IT RIPPP"

"Come on Tsubasa and Sarah knock em' dead" Gingka yelled.

"Don't lose guys use the blader's spirit" Benkei yelled.

"You guys do you see Teru and Tobio's beys they are legends. Tobio has Fury Capricorn its performance tip has a slight stamina improvement and some say people use the energy ring for high attack purposes. And Teru has Night Virgo has a fusion wheel that has good defense and can knock a bey off balance and the performance tip can prevent spin velocity!" Madoka said.

"Do they have the slightest chance?" Kyoya asked.

"In some ways but I have a bad feeling they have a certain special move that won't be good" Madoka said.

"Let's end this quickly Sarah."

Sarah gave him a nod.

Teru and Tobio just looked careless and kept a smile.

"Eagle hit the skies" Tsubasa said.

And so Eagle did.

"_I think Virgo may have a weak upper body so…"_

"Special Move Stream Slash!" 

Eagle's bit beast was covered in purple energy aiming for the dancer bey. Just as it was almost there Virgo dodged.

"_Knew it" Tsubasa thought in a split second._

"Now, Sarah!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Phoenix Special Move Flaming Sun Explosion!" Sarah said as she put her palm in the air.

"Perfect strategy Tsubasa knew Virgo was going to dodge so he had Sarah use her move" Madoka said while still covering her eyes.

A large light came from Phoenix. After the light went away Phoenix was down but Virgo and Capricorn were still up and running and so was Eagle.

"What?" Sarah said

Tsubasa started laughing.

"Tsubasa…" Yu said.

"It was my plan all along Sarah you were supposed to weaken them so if they tried to use their special move I would be able to counter with just as much strength" Tsubasa explained.

"I was used…" Sarah said as a tear dropped.

"Yeah and now I will end this you were a key part on my plan to bad you were too weak for your beys strength are you two ready" Tsubasa said arrogantly.

"You're not going to beat us!" Teru yelled.

"Teru wait-"

"No Capri I have to do this Virgo Special Move Shadow Faint Attack!"

Virgo was moving in a shadow like speed and it disappeared for a moment and ended up in a different spot

"Hey me to, Special Move Sniper Fury Shot!"

Capricorn was surrounded by a red energy and was aiming straight for Eagle.

"This battle is over Eagle Special Move Shining Tornado Buster!"

Eagle was surrounded by a volcano and it hit Capricorn and Virgo with a KO hit.

"Wha that's a KO hit against two legendary beys that's…" Madoka said.

"And the winner is Tsubasa!"

"Team Wild Fang will receive a 100 and so on for the other teams congratulations."


	3. The Once Defeated Always Wins

In the Flaming Red Dorm

It was a room with a bunk bed with 2 dressers and a medium closet.

Gingka was snoring and he was all over the place. Osamu, Takashi, and Akira walked in.

"Oh what are you guys doing here?" Gingka asked.

"Well we just wanted to have a battle with Kenta- uh if that is okay" Osamu said.

"Oh yeah well he just went off looking for you guys" Gingka said.

"Really how could we miss him we have to go Gingka nice seeing ya though" Takashi said before running off.

"Takashi wait up" Osamu said before running.

"Huh wait up you guys" Akira said before chasing after them.

"_I wonder what they need to see Kenta for" Gingka wondered._

At the Academy's Bey Park

"Kenta are you here!" Takashi shouted.

"Well, well, well what do we have here some blading amateurs" Reji said blocking the kids' way.

"Amateurs! What! No one calls me an amateur and gets away with it" Osamu growled.

"Calm down big guy he is just a Dark Nebula freak" Takashi said.

"You kids better be ready to battle" Reji said as he got ready to rip.

"Oh we are and you better be ready to lose!" Osamu said as he, Akira, and Takashi got ready to rip.

Meanwhile

"Hey Gingka!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Huh-"Gingka said as he turned around.

"Madoka what are you doing near the Flaming Red Dorm?" Gingka asked.

"Well because I have done a little sneaking around the school and I downloaded all of the Chansler's files into my computer and-"

"Isn't that a crime or something?" Gingka interrupted.

"Yeah but he will never know I deleted all evidence. Anyway so I found out you haven't signed up for any classes so let's get moving."

"But-"

"Alright so I have all available classes now all I have to do is find out which ones are the best for you by comparing your personality and blading skills and there!" Madoka said.

"All the classes you should attend to are Field Class, Beyblade Attack Class, and Bey History-"

"What Bey History! You know Madoka I am not the best learner in the world and I don't think that's class is for me" Gingka said.

"Well if you're not enrolled in a class you are kicked out of Bey Academy" Madoka said.

"What! Fine I'll go to the stupid classes."

"Thank you and don't forget you must wake up a 7:00 to catch the class" Madoka said as she waked away.

-Bey Park-

"Looking good Bull!" Osamu said cheering on his Cyclone Bull H145Q.

"You too Mermandian!" Takashi said cheering on his Grand Mermandian ED145B which just had a facebolt that had a merman forming a circle.

"Go Raven!" Akira said.

Kenta walked in and barged in to the crowd that was looking at the battle.

"_Is that Akira, Takashi, and Osamu" Kenta thought._

"I think it is time to end this Hyper Serpent Special Move Deadly Venom Strike!"

A medusa looking bit beast arose from its fusion wheel and her hair attacked the merman, the bird, and the bull.

"Bull!"

"Mermandian!" 

"Raven!"

"To easy" Reji mumbled.

"Hey Reji!" Kenta yelled.

Reji turned around.

"Meet me and my friends at this location in 2 days and bring all that you've got!" Kenta yelled as he balled his fist.

"Kenta-"Osamu said.

"I have no time for amateurs" Reji said.

"What are you chicken Reji" Takashi said before making chicken noises and walking around like a chicken.

"Fine I'll be there and this time your beys will all be crushed" Reji said before leaving.

"But Kenta we don't have anything in our back pocket that we didn't already do in the battle we just did Takashi said.

"Not yet you don't" Kenta said.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"You guys are going to learn some special moves!" Kenta exclaimed.

"That's great Kenta but special moves don't exactly uh come when we wake up in the morning" Osamu said.

"I know that's why you are going to train with Benkei", Kenta said referring to Benkei, "You will train with Hikaru", referring to Takashi, "And you will train with Tsubasa" referring to Akira.

"That's awesome so uh when do we start?" Osamu said.

"Now I guess Benkei and the others should be in their dorms or somewhere on campus" Kenta said.

"Well what are we waiting for guys come on" Osamu said before they all ran.

"_Train hard guys" Kenta thought._

"Are you Kenta Yumiya?" a familiar voice said.

Kenta turned around and saw Dan and Reiki.

"We have some unfinished business" they both said as they cracked their knuckles.

Kenta balled his fist.

Meanwhile

Ryutaro was following Madoka.

"Listen if you continue to follow me I will call the Academy Police!" Madoka yelled.

"How about you rip and shut your mouth" Ryutaro said.

Madoka did so but she looked angry.

Shortly After

"Hyoma Crab?" Tetsuya said.

"What do you want?"

"Just a crabby battle just me and you crab."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

Later

"Kenta, Hyoma, Madoka are you guys okay?" Gingka asked running into Kenta's hospital room.

"Hyoma and I are fine but Kenta is hurt pretty badly" Madoka said.

"I'll be fine just a sprain arm" Kenta said.

"Who did this to you guys?" Gingka asked.

"The Dark Nebula Team and they said they are leaving campus" Kenta said.

"I am afraid we won't be able to stay here that team is highly dangerous and we are putting bladers back home in danger "Gingka said.

"I agree with Gingka we have to leave right now, Kenta gather everyone and everything we will all meet near the ocean I will have a plane ready by then" Madoka said.

"Right!"

-Later-

"I am so glad I ran into you guys we have to leave campus now" Kenta said.

"Ok but uh we have to get our stuff you know that right?"

"Don't worry I already packed for you guys just get your suitcases and go to the docks and if you run into anyone tell them okay!" Kenta said while running.

-Near the Docks-

"Alright is everyone here?" Madoka asked.

"Everyone except for Kenta" Hyoma said.

"Osamu why do you keep on switching beys?" Akira asked.

"I don't know I thought Cyclone Orso was for me but Cyclone Bull was calling out to me weird right?"

"I'm here I'm here!" Kenta said while barging into the plane.

"Kenta finally come on the plane is starting to move already!" Madoka said.

"Alright guys from all of the battles I saw with the dark nebula gang I have found out that of course they are extremely strong and second they have really good stamina because of Sarah's special move we know that savvy" Madoka said.

"Savvy" everyone said.

"But what about Ryuga he isn't with the dark nebula right?" Kenta asked.

"I am sorry Kenta but he is the enemy now we can't trust him" Madoka said.

Kenta sighed.

"Cheer up because since I am the number 1 blader-"

"Save it Masamune" everyone interrupted.

"The only solution I can come up with is to evolve our beys somehow" Madoka said.

"How is that even going to be possible?" Yu asked.

"Well from what I researched there beys were all evolved technically but we can evolve our beys spiritually but how we can do that I can't tell you" Madoka said while looking at the dark nebula's beys on her computer.

"But don't you think we have to battle to evolve our beys?" Hyoma asked.

"One step ahead of you Hyoma there is always the Beyblade Universal Championship which is starting tomorrow we could always try-out and we all have to pass" Madoka said.

"Of course I will strike number 1 since I am the-"

"Masamune say it one more time and I will end your life" Hikaru said angrily.

Masamune felt threatened so he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Well we all know the plan let's hope all good things come to us."


End file.
